


Ecailles

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Gen, Mermaid!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sailor!Dustin Henderson, Sea Monsters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Un matin, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon et réveillait l'océan où elle était, Jane vit passer un petit bateau de pêche.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Ecailles

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 7!

Durant toute son existence, Jane avait séduit un grand nombre d'humains. Elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait exactement mais Kali était toujours fière d'elle quand elle le faisait, disant que tous les humains étaient mauvais et qu'elle avait raison d'agir de la sorte. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire alors elle l'écoutait et suivait son éducation. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer noyer les humains alors qu'elle faisait ça depuis si longtemps.

Un matin, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon et réveillait l'océan où elle était, Jane vit passer un petit bateau de pêche. Elle s'approcha de l'engin et put lire son nom à l'avant: le Scoop Troop. C'était un nom comme un autre mais il lui semblait que les humains nommaient rarement leur bateau en deux mots. Peut importe, elle allait noyer l'un de ces humains.

Elle passa la matinée entière à les étudier. Ils étaient quatre à bord, c'était vraiment un tout petit bateau, deux hommes et deux femmes. L'homme et la femme les plus âgés avaient la trentaine et étaient en bonne forme physique. La plus jeune avait tout juste la vingtaine et semblait un peu plus maigre que les autres mais parlait très fort et ne serait pas discrète à noyer dans l'eau claire à cause de sa couleur de peau (il ne serait pas facile de cacher son corps pendant qu'elle la noyait). Elle se rabattit donc sur le dernier membre. Il n'était ni le plus jeune ni le plus vieux, parlait beaucoup et riait très fort et il était gras. Kali aimait la chair humaine, elle apprécierait sûrement qu'elle le lui rapporte. Elle se mit donc à l'observer plus que les autres, guettant le moment où il serait seul pour le charmer avec sa voix et le séduire jusqu'à sa mort.

Le lendemain, peu de temps avant que le soleil ne soit en son point le plus haut, elle trouva un moment où il était seul. L'homme était assis à l'arrière du bateau et surveillait la mer. Elle s'approcha lentement, balançant sa queue lentement pour avancer vers lui. Il la vit arriver trop tard.

Sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles au travers de son chant et elle le regarda se rapprocher du bord et se pencher en avant. Elle sortit alors de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches et chanta plus doucement en tendant les bras dans sa direction pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il se penchait de plus en plus vers elle et sa perdition quand l'un des marins, l'autre homme, l'appela. Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe immédiatement. Elle se précipita sous l'eau mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vue. Paniquée, elle fuit loin du bateau, mais juste assez pour continuer à l'épier. Personne ne croyait ceux qui disaient voir une sirène alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas sur ce sujet.

Elle ne put pas le revoir seul de la journée et quand le bateau retourna au port le soir-même, elle regarda le marin partir sans abandonner pour autant. Elle avait dit qu'elle noierait cet homme alors elle n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir fait.

Les jours suivants, le marin du Scoop Troop ne fut jamais seul. Il y avait toujours au moins une autre personne avec lui et ça l'agaçait mais elle ne laissa pas tomber et continua chaque jour de surveiller ce marin, apparaissant dans son champ de vision quand il était seul à regarder d'un côté et chantant quelques notes pour l'atteindre.

Son jour arriva enfin. Un lourd après-midi qui chauffait l'eau et les humains, son marin fut seul, au même endroit que la première fois. C'était son moment, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais cette chance. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et chanta comme elle n'avait jamais chanté avant. À l'instant où le marin se tourna vers elle et se pencha légèrement, elle l'attrapa par les vêtements et le tira dans l'eau de toutes ses forces.

Le corps de l'homme tomba dans l'eau en faisant un bruit fort alors elle se dépêcha de l'emmener dans les profondeurs, enroulant sa queue autour de lui et enfonçant ses griffes acérées dans ses vêtements pour le coincer contre elle dans la procédure. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper, la repoussant et essayant de regagner la surface, ce qui la surprit et la terrifia. Les humains ne se débattaient pas d'ordinaire quand elle les noyait, pas aussi fortement, ils voulaient trop l'écouter chanter pour ça.

Elle arrêta de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et le regarda attentivement alors que sa queue se desserrait autour du corps du marin, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se débattait autant. Elle comprit quand il ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative désespérée. Il voulait _vivre_.

Elle le relâcha complètement et s'écarta en sentant le dégoût d'elle-même l'envahir alors que l'homme nageait de toutes ses forces vers la surface. Jamais elle n'avait arrachée la vie à un humain qui voulait vivre, elle en était sûre.

_L'était-elle vraiment?_

Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui sombrait à nouveau. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il était mort mais elle pouvait sentir la vie qui peinait à rester en lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se précipita vers lui et le poussa jusqu'à la surface à toute vitesse. Elle maintint l'homme hors de l'eau jusqu'à ce que les autres les voient et disparut aussitôt quand il fut récupéré, terrifiée d'avoir été vue et de ses actes.

Elle suivit le bateau de loin jusqu'au soir, comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle observa l'homme qui s'accrochait à ses amis faiblement, se faisant emmener loin du bateau. Quand les humains manquaient de se noyer, ils ne reprenaient que rarement la mer alors elle sût qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Ça la rendit triste, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce que ce ne fut plus possible et disparut à nouveau dans l'eau.

Bien longtemps après, quand deux pleines lunes furent passées, elle retomba sur son marin.

Il n'était pas sur son bateau mais sur une plage, à une distance certaine du port, et il posait tout juste ses pieds dans l'eau, l'air ailleurs. Elle fut rassurée de le voir, tant qu'elle ne fit pas attention à se cacher et s'approcha lentement, allant se poser sur un rocher. Il la remarqua et recula d'abord loin de l'eau, comme si elle pouvait aller le chercher alors que l'eau n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de profondeur, puis s'approcha à nouveau, vers les rochers, intrigué. Quand elle se redressa pour mieux le voir, il se tourna précipitamment en rougissant et elle se rappela alors que les humains n'aimaient pas voir les poitrines dénudées.

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à elle, la main sur les yeux, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, ses pieds et mollets trempés dans l'eau.

«C'est toi qui voulait me noyer, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle ne répondit pas à cela. Il connaissait la réponse, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle confirme quoi que ce soit.

«Pourquoi tu as décidé de m'épargner?

-Tu voulais vivre.»

Il lui adressa un regard comme si elle lui avait dit des mots horribles avant de serrer des dents et des poings.

«Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le premier.

-Tu l'es. Pour moi.

-Tu as noyé beaucoup d'hommes?

-Un certain nombre. Pas que des hommes.

-Et personne ne t'a résistée? Jamais?

-Ils aiment ma voix.

-Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté de chanter pour moi? Tu voulais tester ma volonté de vivre?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté. Mais quand tu es tombé dans l'eau, tu ne m'as plus écouté.

-Tu crois que combien d'hommes auraient eu envie de vivre si tu ne les avait pas envoûtés avec ta voix?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne regrette pas. Les humains sont mauvais.

-Mauvais? Mauvais selon qui? La sirène qui les noie? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies un avis très objectif sur la question!

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier là-dessus.

-Très bien! Pourquoi tu es revenue me voir alors?

-Je ne veux pas répondre à ta question.»

Il s'approcha d'un pas puis fit demi-tour en serrant le chapeau sur sa tête et ses cheveux entre ses mains avant de revenir, les yeux emplis de colère.

«Tu es venue me voir une première fois pour m'envoûter, tu m'as suivi pendant des semaines pour me noyer puis tu as changé d'avis soudainement et là, des semaines après encore, tu viens me voir mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi?»

Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

«J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu reviens me voir après avoir essayé de me tuer!

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.»

Il parut surpris mais ça ne l'étonna pas. Les humains aussi devaient être surpris de voir les gens qui essayaient de les tuer s'inquiéter pour eux. Il s'approcha lentement, sur ses gardes.

«Pourquoi tu étais inquiète?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu d'humain vouloir vivre. Peut-être que je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours vivre.

-Je veux toujours vivre.

-D'accord. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu essaieras de me tuer à nouveau?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Voilà qui me rassure.»

Il ne semblait pas rassuré.

«Tu ne sembles pas rassuré.

-Je suis le seul à croire aux sirènes et je dois ne pas m'inquiéter que l'une d'entre elle ne me tue ou tue les gens que j'aime?

-Je n'ai pas promis d'épargner d'autres humains.»

Il grimaça.

Elle se redressa sur son rocher pour partir quand il l'interpella à nouveau. Elle le regarda, méfiante à son tour.

«Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté envoûté par ton chant?

-Peut-être que tu avais plus envie de vivre que d'autres. Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de mourir. Mais si tu veux vivre, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Je ne le peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est comme ça. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te promets de ne pas intervenir dans ta vie pour te tuer. Pas tant que tu voudras vivre.

-Je vois.

-Tu vas me laisser partir?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher.»

Alors elle sauta de son rocher et partit, nageant très vite et très loin de la plage de son marin.

Un matin à l'aube, elle revint le voir. Il était ratatiné sur lui-même et elle était ridée. Il était sur le port, un jour où personne ne travaillait et donc n'était présent, et l'attendait, assis sur le bord du ponton. Elle s'éleva jusqu'aux épaules seulement jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus haut, mais elle était prudente. Il lui sourit en la voyant alors elle lui sourit aussi, lui montrant toutes ses dents aiguisées. Il avait l'air fatigué et ne portait plus son chapeau de marin. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle tendit les bras en chantant doucement, de sa voix fatiguée, et il se poussa hors du ponton pour atterrir contre elle. Elle enroula ses bras et sa queue autour de lui et resta à la surface de l'eau un moment, voulant s'assurer qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il resta silencieux, les yeux fermés et un sourire triste aux lèvres, alors elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, jusque dans les profondeurs, serrant le corps vieux contre elle en continuant de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de vie en lui.

Elle ne le lâcha que bien plus tard pour l'enfoncer dans le sable à l'endroit le plus éclairé des fonds marins dont elle avait connaissance puis repartit dans l'océan continuer sa vie, laissant derrière elle le cimetière humain qu'elle avait créé depuis tant d'années.


End file.
